


We're Only Human

by Grimey



Series: Works inspired by art [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood, Feelings of Abandonment, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Persona 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimey/pseuds/Grimey
Summary: A look into the lives of four Wildcards
Series: Works inspired by art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Minato and Minako Arisato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Arisato twins

[inspired by these drawings](https://relxion-kunp.tumblr.com/post/168815261220/p-a-s-t)

The Arisato twins were happy. Sure they were being raised by a single parent but their mom did the best she could do. They were her “little Prince and Princess”. Everything was perfect until it wasn’t.

They were driving late at night. They had gone to a family gathering and had stayed later than expected. Both Minato and Minako were in the back seat sleeping as their mom drove by the bridge. Then the world turned green and the water under the bridge turned a sickly blood like red. The both twins were woken up by being thrown out of the car. How neither got badly injured or killed in that moment is a miracle. They both look up to see the car in flames with their mom still inside and their sibling nowhere in sight.

Even in different timelines they both cried together wanting nothing more than to hold the other or their mom.

They saw a fight happening on the bridge. They both approached it and saw a robot walking towards them. She had something in her hand and the next thing both knew is them waking up in a hospital room. 

Life got repetitive after that. It was just home after home. School after school. Not really able to maintain any meaningful friendships until they return to Port Island to attend Gekkoukan High School. There they both learned about personas and learned about their past.

And when the time came to leave their friends behind to stop everyone's death they both sighed and thought.

‘At least I’ll be with my family again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to make things clear when Minato and Minako were thrown from the car they were both thrown into a time line where the other died.


	2. Yu Narukami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite Big Bro.

When did everything become so cold?

It feels like just yesterday him and his parents were laughing and playing games of tag and hide and go seek.

Why did everyone feel so cold now? Did he do something wrong? He doesn’t remember doing anything bad.

He must have let his grades slip. That must be it right? That’s why his parents don’t pay attention to him anymore.

He doesn’t want to be alone.

He just needs to study harder.

He doesn’t mind the sleepless nights. He’s used to them at this point. He’s used to feeling tired.

He doesn't want to be alone.

Even with all of his efforts to be the perfect son his parents still seem to ignore him. Was he not good enough?

Did his parents not love him anymore?

That was impossible. They loved him. He just wasn’t trying hard enough.

Why were they sending him away? He didn’t even remember his uncle. Were they abandoning him?

He doesn’t want to be alone.

He was there for one year.

One year and he never wanted to leave.

He was cared about.

Dojima was everything his parents failed to be.

He never wanted to leave Inaba.

He wasn’t alone anymore.


	3. Akira Kurusu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is non graphic talk/ references to child abuse in this chapter.

He seemed like a troubled child. Always finding himself in some kind of trouble one way or another.

It wasn’t his fault. His curiosity tended to lead him to the wrong places at the wrong times.

His content reassurance of this didn’t save him from any of his father’s beatings.

It was like he was cursed.

No matter what he did he’ll find himself in trouble.

It wasn’t fair.

Why him?

He thinks he’s at least a decent kid.

He doesn’t deserve this.

Why was he the one being punished for things he didn’t do?

Everything paled in comparison to his current situation. He not only got arrested for assault, he’s now being charged with a whole bunch of crimes because he’s the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

He doesn’t care. He’ll gladly take the charges to save his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to Leave a comment! I love reading them and getting feedback from my readers!


End file.
